Gondilie Force
This is a page on the organization, the Gondilie Force, not the band Tha Rockin' Gondilie Force The Gondilie Force are Tona Gondilie's version of the Pet Finders, though are not just stationed on Jaakkon and instead operate around the universe. They are made up of over 25 billion individuals, and, following the timeskip, joined the Defenders of Jaakkon. Duties The job of the Gondilie Force is to fight the darkness and the Pet Finders as well as other threats around the universe. Back prior to Tona Gondilie's arrival on Jaakkon during the Tona Gondilie arc, Tona, Roremon and other high-ranking officials would arrive on a planet to locate the threat. If they could not defeat it by themselves, they would send down their ships to help them. They also own their own planet, where the majority of their 25-billion person workforce live (it is many times the size of Earth, giving allowing it to sustain a population of that size) and is the location of the Gondilie Force Tower (a parody of the Pet Finder Tower). Here, the Gondilie Force's detectives, highest operatives and others spend most of their days. The highest operatives of the Gondilie Force are often commanded to go into dangerous or unknown situations, or to lead smaller groups of the Gondilie Force into battle. Higher operatives also train lower ranking operatives in the training center near the Gondilie Force Tower. Other members of the Gondilie Force, such as their military force, will be called into battle. This is not compulsory, however, and they can refuse the request to fight for the Gondilie Force, but all Gondilie Force military members must, if they have signed up and are getting paid for doing so, must take part in the battle in some way, if only to clean the weapons prior to the battle. Unlike the Pet Finders, the Gondilie Force do not have small squads but instead have battalions. These are not like battalions from Earth, however, and are instead teams of around 50 people with similar strength, and work with these groups until they almost become family. An entire battalion may, if they decide, forfeit a place in a battle, but if they do this too frequently, the battalion shall be disbanded. A battalion is made up of numerous people who use different fighting techniques but have either the same skill or strength. Battalion 001 Battalion 001 is the leading and strongest battalion of the Gondilie Force. It is lead by Tona himself, and co-lead by Roremon Cajikhess, and has 62 members, including the Gondilie Force's ultimate trio, the 3 Nightmares. Many of the members of Battalion 001 also lead their own battalions. For everyone in Battalion 001 it is compulsory to come to a battle/war unless they have a significant reason not to. They are also the battalion that leads all of the others into battle. Battalion 001 was what began the Gondilie Force, and have a legacy, as well as the infamy that began the group. Battalion 001 is feared across the universe as a result. Battalion 001 also must command the Gondilie Force's mothership if Tona is not present, but must have Tona's permission before attacking with it or going onto a planet with it. Battalion 001 are loyal to their leader, and put their lives on the line for him. They also must follow his orders to the letter, and also go into dangerous environments with him. WZ-03 WZ-03 was Tona's group during the timeskip, at which point everyone believed him to be dead. The name comes from when he told a reporter that his name was TG, but the reporter instead believed him to say WZ. While the 03 part's origin is unknown, the actual group's origin is. They are members of either the Gondilie Force, some exceptionally strong people from Discie-Disco and escapees from the strongest prisons across the universe, amounting to 232 members. WZ-03 are all renegades whom have no families and no-one to return to, and instead put their lives on the line just for fun. They all dictate a very brutal justice to those whom commit evil. They must also keep all of their actions secret and not let anyone know who they really are. Members Leaders *'Tona Gondilie -' Tona Gondilie founded the Gondilie force upon the death of his sister at the corrupt squad 5 beta's hands. He believed that he could bring about a more righteous version of justice and, in the process, destroy the Pet Finders. He leads the entire Gondilie Force and is normally head of the unit that scouts ahead, as well as being in charge of Battalion 001. *'Roremon Cajikhess -' Roremon Cajikhess is the second-in-command of the Gondilie Force and also the second-strongest. She helps lead Battalion 001 and also leads Battalion 006. She joined after her home planet was destroyed by the darkness, but the darkness was stopped by Tona. She and some other survivors joined the Gondilie Force, but Tona saw amazing potential in her and personally trained her until she got to her current level. *'Mirressen (deceased), (membership revoked) -' Miressen was found as a child two years after Roremon was, on the outskirts of a country that had lost all humanity and had inevitably destroyed itself. He was also trained personally by Tona, and quickly rose to second-in-command of the Gondilie Force, and became Roremon's partner, and Tona also treated him as his heir; when Tona decided his time was up, he would pass his Zeikronam on to him. During an especially tough case, Mirressen was kidnapped and beaten, before being released again. He turned on the Gondilie Force, and Tona, having finally reawakened his Andromleiconn form, killed him. He was later revived by the darkness, and dedicated his life to destroying the Gondilie Force, and especially Tona himself. He helped the Dark Void Master take over Discie-Disco, and then monitored F4CT0RY_47, all to catch Tona and kill him. *'Hypitsaw -' Hypitsaw is head of training of the Gondilie Force, as well as being head of group formations. He is in charge of Battalion 002 and overlooks all following Battalions. He also trains Battalion 001 along with Tona. Tona claims that his job does not require strength, just the correct charismatic mindset, but Hypitsaw also possess huge physical strength and a Tavanigi which allows him to convert lactic acid into sulphuric acid and spit it at foes. While the sulphuric acid is in his body it does no harm to him. *'Orange Flash -' While Orange Flash may not be an official member of the Gondilie Force, he still comes to aid the Gondilie Force in their times of need. He is loyal to Tona and lives in Tona's holiday home on Jaakkon, but often moves to follow the Gondilie Force around the universe. He is the only person to be permitted to enter the Gondilie Force tower yet not be a member of the Gondilie Force. He is a goldfish that has been trained to, via unknown means, create a fish-man that his consciousness can inhabit. If one of these fish-man clones are destroyed, he can create another after three-and-a-half hours. He can also control water, and the water in all other things. It is unknown whether or not he is stronger than Roremon or not. Three Nightmares *'Souboj -' Souboj is the third-strongest official member of the Gondilie Force, and wields two swords resembling Dadaos (machete-like Daos). He wears a bandana over the lower half of his face, so no-one has seen his full face. He is in charge of Battalion 003, and has a Tavanigi that grants him limited necromantic powers; enchanting wounds previously inflicted to make them more painful or more deadly, or, if someone has been killed in one strike, control their corpse for a short period of time. He joined the Gondilie Force at the age of 14, after hearing of them and deciding that he wanted to help them. *'Angeraet -' Angeraet is the fourth-strongest official member of the Gondilie Force, and weilds a mace with two spiked balls connected with one chain. He has a Tavanigi that gives him the power to enchant all of the weapons he uses with his soul energy and, if he has learnt to enchant a weapon well enough, enchant it with soul-fire. He is adapt with using his mace and can set it alight with soul-fire. He is also in charge of Battalion 004 and has been with the Gondilie Force since he was 8 years old. *'Beuna -' Beuna is the only member of the Three Nightmares to be weaker than Hypitsaw, and uses a laser cannon that he carries on his back. He is in charge of Battalion 005 and posses a Tavanigi allowing him to turn anything that has been heated enough into an unknown metal (that is weaker than Seiboi). This power works especially well on hot/volcanic planets, and he also has a built-in setting on his laser cannon just to heat areas so he can turn them into metal. This metal can be used to create walls, sculptures, or trap the enemy. He joined the Gondilie Force at the age of 24, after his family was murdered by an escaped alien slave. Battalion 001 members This list does not contain previously mentioned Battalion 001 members, as well as not containing them all, as not all of them have been revealed. *'Cliathan -' Cliathan is the strongest member of the Gondilie Force not to be a leader or a member of the Three Nightmares, but is in charge of Battalion 008 because he lacks the leadership skills Mairudo possess. Nevertheless, Cliathan has incredible power and has wings giving him flight. He also has a Tavanigi, but it's full power is unknown, as all he has done so far has been blast people away with wind. He wields a shotgun in battle, and always carries a stopwatch in his other hand. *'Mairudo -' Mairudo is a large, muscular man in charge of Battalion 007 because of his strong leadership skills, and is the second strongest member of the Gondilie Force not be a leader or a member of the Three Nightmares. Mairudo also possess impressive speed, but was beaten quickly during the RMPFTD war. *'Daratasa -' Daratasa is the third strongest member of the Gondilie Force not to be a leader or a member of the Three Nightmares, and also the second-strongest female in the Gondilie Force. She is in charge of Battalion 009. She possess incredible speed and athletic ability, and fights by shooting darts at her opponents. She has a spear on her back to help her fight opponents. *'Omoshiroi -' Omoshiroi is a tall man with a Mohawk and head of Battalion 012, who can jump incredibly high. He fights with an axe and uses aerial attacks to defeat him opponents. *'Sammy Spaceman -' Sammy Spaceman is an alien with blue skin who has incredibly high resilience to attacks. He is head of Battalion 016, and attacks with his strengthened skin. He can survive in space, and was born in a hive mind bred to massacre other species. The Gondilie Force annihilated the hive mind but found the young child and raised him, as well as giving him a name. He is also a scientist and specialises on identifying blood types. *'Macropus -' Macropus is a young woman whom can punch so powerfully, she creates explosions. She is head of Battalion 017, and very popular among her peers. *'Oxidat -' Oxidat is a cyborg whom uses his vast technological upgrades to do things such as sense people behind him via vibrations, have data automatically downloaded into his brain when walking past it, have a large increase in strength and more. He is in charge of Battalion 020. Battalion Leaders This list does not contain previously mentioned Battalion leaders, as well as not containing them all, as not all of them have been revealed. *'Tucknack -' Tucknack is a man whom wears clothes resembling a penguin's colour scheme, and also attacks at very high speeds. He is head of Battalion 014, but his full strength has not yet been seen. *'Human Hole-Punch -' The Human Hole-Punch is a man who clasps his two hands together before punching forward with enough strength to send them through a person. He is head of Battalion 015, but, despite his strength, was defeated easily in both the Battle for the Zeikronam and also the RMPFTD war. *'Mr Hot Dog -' Mr Hot Dog is head of Battalion 018 and wears a hot-dog outfit. He fights with two large knives and has a Tavanigi that allows him to turn non-sentient objects flexible, but while doing so, he also becomes flexible and weak. *'Mr Chip -' Like Mr Hot Dog, Mr Chip also wears a costume of a fast food; this time a chip. He is head of Battalion 019, and fights by using a grenade launcher. *'Mrs Burger (Deceased) -' Mrs Burger follows the theme of wearing a fast food costume, and wears a large burger costume. She is head of Battalion 021, and battles people with her boxing gloves on. Ivy grabbed her with her vine Tavanigi and threw her away during the RMPFTD war, and later on Mr Hot Dog, Mr Chip and Sir Pizza were shown saying that she had died, though it is unknown whether or not Ivy killed her. *'Sir Pizza -' Sir Pizza also wears a fast food costume, this time of an open pizza box, and is head of Battalion 024. He is considerably weaker than his other fast food costume-wearing allies, but is a skilled sniper. *'Coleunbam -' Coleunbam is head of Battalion 028 and fights with two pistols that she hides in her long hair. She has a Tavanigi that allows her to, if she closes her eyes, see the area she is in from a bird-eye view, though she is vulnerable in this state. *'Rahalahy -' Rahalahy is a very religious man whom educates those in his Battalion, Battalion 032, about his religion. He prefers not to fight, but when he must he kills people with a long sword designed to make deaths as quick and as painless as possible. Battalion members *'Beuling -' Beuling is a member of Battalion 002 and possess enough strength to lift up a large spaceship, showing his power. He fights by crushing his opponents in his hands, and has a cyborg left arm. category:Organizations category:DOJ-allied Organizations